


Sleepless Nights

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Rayllum, falling, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum dreams of the dreadful fall that nearly took both his and Rayla's life. The nightmare makes him yell in his sleep and Rayla comes to his aid and has their first official 'big feelings time' !
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Sleepless Nights

Callum was there again. That dreadful fall. The wind rushed by his face, the whistle of it rang loudly in his ears. He could make out a shadow directly below him. Sometimes it was two shadows, but this time it was just one. He passed through a moist cloud which covered him in hot water. The falling figure below him became visible, her long silver hair flew haphazardly around her face as she turned mid air to look at Callum’s rescue attempt.

Rayla's eyes were filled with tears as she continued to plummet to the earth below. Callum reached out for and repeated the draconic words,

"Manus, pluma, volantis." Nothing happened. "Manus, pluma, volantis!" Nothing. "Rayla, I love you." Callum began as he mumbled, "manus, pluma, volantis." Still nothing as Callum opened his eyes just in time to see Rayla fall back first into a giant rocky spike. The rock sliced through her body, impaling her all the way through, the tip of the rock drenched in her blood.

Callum screamed as the wings formed over his arms and he flapped hard to save Rayla. It was impossible. Callum flew over to the rocky spike and rushed to her aid, but it was too late.

Rayla's eyes were wide open as she gave a small cough and blood began trickling out of her lips. Callum bent down next to her dying body and began crying.

"I'm Sorry Rayla… Rayla… I love you." Rayla's eyes began to fade as she clutched Callum's arm and wheezed,

"You could've saved me… you didn't try… you didn't care." And with that she breathed her last as Callum cradled what he could of her impaled, limp body.

"Rayla? Rayla no… I didn't… I tired, I really… Rayla? Rayla! RAYLA!!!"

"Callum!" Callum awoke from the dreadful nightmare to find a worried Rayla standing over him, her hands on his shoulders. "Callum, are you okay?" She asked worriedly as Callum began to sit up.

"I'm okay." He said, trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Rayla. "Just a bad dream." Rayla's worry cleared a little but didn't fade completely.

"You were screamin' this time." Rayla said as she sat back so Callum could sit up.

"This time? What do you mean this time?" Callum asked. It had been about three days since the battle and deadly fall that Callum had been dreaming about for the past three nights. Rayla gave a quick sigh. 

"You toss and turn every night. You sweat a lot too." Callum felt his arm. She was right, he was sweating. "You talked a little last time, but what happened? Must've been really scary to make ya scream like that." Rayla said, trying to grin a little.

"What was I screaming?" Callum asked worriedly. Rayla and him were officially a thing, but he worried that this would be… uncomfortable. Rayla paused for a moment before answering.

"Something about Rays… or was it Rex?" Callum felt relieved, she didn't hear him fully.

"Yeah, something like that." Callum replied quickly, trying to end the conversation. "Well, I'm bushed, goodnight." He said as he jumped back to the sleeping bag and covered himself in a blanket. Rayla stared at him in mild annoyance.

"Okay then sleepy prince," she began mockingly. "What was it?" Callum looked at her in defeat as he got back up.

"You won't like it." He said knowing that Rayla would want to hear it anyway.

"Official big feelings time." Rayla said happily as she scooted closer to Callum lovingly. "Tell me." She cooed as she rested her head against his shoulder. Callum blushed as he began the story.

"So, the fall..." Callum began as Rayla winced.

"The fall? The one you saved me from?" She asked. Callum nodded a little.

"Yeah, that one… only this time..." His eyes began welling with tears as he recalled the terrible vision. "This time I didn't save you." Rayla lifted her head and stared into Callum's emerald eyes. "This time, you died in my arms… and you said 'I could've saved you.'"

"But you did save me." Rayla interjected. "I'm here now, and it's all thanks to you. You did save me." She said as Callum breathed shakily.

"But what if I didn't?" He asked.

"The what ifs don't matter. What matters is that I'm here with you. You saved me and I'm never leaving you." She said sympathetically as she planted a small kiss on his lips. Callum loved it each time she kissed him, it seemed to make all his problems disappear.

"There's more." Callum said. "You died, impaled on a rock. It stabbed you all the way through." He said as he breathed heavily again. "And I didn't die with you… the past couple nights, I've had similar dreams. The only reason I don't scream or yell is because I pass with you. This time… I lived… and it hurt." Rayla looked at Callum sadly. "I know it sounds weird, but if I die with you, then I'm okay."

"I have nightmares too." Rayla confessed. "I dream of the fall. I dream of turning midair to find no one coming." Callum wrapped his arm around her. "No one came… no one cared." Both Callum and Rayla's eyes began shedding tears. "But you did save me. You came. You care." Callum began rubbing Rayla's back as he said,

"More than you know." Rayla looked back up at Callum for a moment before nuzzling her head into his shoulder again. Her horns felt nice and warm against his neck and her pointed ear twitched a little, tickling his bare shoulder and neck. Rayla closed Her eyes as she began to breathe deeper. "Goodnight Rayla." Callum said as he rested his head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Callum." Rayla said before yawning.

Finally the prince and elf fell fast asleep, cuddled up next to one another. The nightmares didn't come that night because they had each other. The what ifs didn't matter anymore. They were together and nothing could change that… except maybe Zym who wanted a cuddle every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> School at home is very confusing but im dedicated to AO3. I may not post everyday anymore but I hope to post at least twice a week.
> 
> I have an idea for my next work but want your opinions on it... What if Callum has to explain to Amaya about Rayla being his girlfriend? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Stay healthy!


End file.
